the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Licantropia (Skyrim)
This article is about the condition lycanthropy, in particular the effects it has on the player. For enemies and NPCs who are werewolves, see Werewolf. Lycanthropy is a condition in Skyrim that gives you the Beast Form greater power, which allows you to take on the form of a werewolf. Becoming a werewolf adds the Beast Blood constant effect, which grants a 100% resistance to all diseases, but also prevents you from gaining resting bonuses. Werewolves can deal lethal damage with their claw attacks, move swiftly, and have increased health and stamina. The only way to become a werewolf is to drink werewolf blood during The Companions questline. In the Dawnguard add-on, a skill tree is added for werewolves, with perks that will increase your damage, health, and stamina as a werewolf, and even enhance your howl abilities. In order to unlock new perks, you must feed on corpses of non-undead NPCs. As a werewolf, you can also draw power from the Totems of Hircine to give your shout-like "howl" ability new powers, although you may only use the shout related to the particular totem you have activated. A Licantropia é uma doença que pode ser contraída em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Lobisomens são homens e mulheres que são acometidos por essa doença, podendo transformar-se numa poderosa e monstruosa criatura com aparência semelhante a um lobo. Opiniões sobre a licantropia variam entre as facções em Skyrim. Os membros do Círculo dos Companheiros em Whiterun, veem isso como uma benção. Outros como os Mãos de Prata e os Vigilantes de Stendarr, os vêem como uma afronta a natureza. Aparência A aparência dos lobisomens em Skyrim é de uma criatura hominídea com garras como navalhas e um conjunto de dentes grandes e afiados. Ao contrário da aparência dos lobisomens em Bloodmoon, os lobisomens de Skyrim têm rostos monstruosos e musculatura acentuada. Machos são ligeiramente mais altos que as fêmeas. Lobisomens em Skyrim tem menos pelos que os de Bloodmoon, com braços mais compridos e fortes. Tornando-se um Lobisomem O único jeito de contrair licantropia é progredir na Campanha dos Companheiros. O processo que o jogador torna-se um lobisomem é ativado pela seção de Mágica, opção Poderes: Forma Bestial. Parece com um poder padrão, podendo ser marcado como favorito para facilitar seu uso. Licantropia é contraída como parte de um ritual de sangue que ocorre durante uma missão dos Companheiros, Os Mão de Prata. A primeira transformação dessa doença é muito violenta, permitindo que o jogador espreite em sua Forma Bestial no exterior da Subforja; exitem duas saídas, uma para a cidade e outra para as áreas exteriores de Whiterun. Após o jogador se alimentar ou simplesmente esperar, a tela ficará preta, e o jogador acorda em outro local, em sua forma normal, sem roupas e sendo questionado por Aela a Caçadora. O jogador também pode se transformar em lobisomem quando utilizar o Anel de Hircine durante a missão "sjkncjksnc" para o Príncipe Daedrico Hircine. Isso é temporário e o jogador não controla a hora da transformação, e não contrai licantropia. Em The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard, se o jogador for curado de Licantropia ou se tronar Mestre Vampiro, pode falar com Aela para ela transforma-lo em lobisomem novamente. Alimentação (Sede de Sangue) Sede de Sangue é o método de alimentação utilizado por lobisomens em Skyrim. A transformação do jogador precisa comer o corações dos cadáveres para estender a duração da forma licantrópica. Cada coração devorado, estende a transformação por 30 segundos enquanto restaura a Saúde. Curando Licantropia Método Convencional Uma vez que o jogador se curar da licantropia pelo método dos Companheiros, ele será curado em definitivo, e não terá mais acesso A Sub-Forja. Ao final da campanha dos Companheiros, uma missão diversa chamada "Pureza" torna-se disponível para o jogador se livrar da doença. Como parte dessa missão, o jogador deve cortar a cabeça de uma das Bruxas de Glenmoril, e trazer-la até as profundeza da Tumba de Ysgramor, retirar o espírito do lobo do seu corpo, e derrote-o. Para curar a doença, o jogador deve matar pelo menos duas Bruxas de Glenmoril, uma para Kodlak e outra para o jogador. Se o jogador matar todas as cinco bruxas, é possível curar todo o Círculo, com exceção de Aela a caçadora que não quer ser curada. Método Vampiro Se o jogador optar por se transformar em Senhor Vampiro, licantropia será automaticamente removida pela outra doença. The Dawnguard add-on allows you to restore your lycanthropy with help from Aela the Huntress. You can do this only once; if you cure it again, you cannot regain your lycanthropy from Aela. If you restore your lycanthropy, you will keep all of the werewolf perks you had before, and will also keep the same totem benefit that you had active when you were a werewolf previously. Accepting Lord Harkon's gift of vampirism during the Awakening quest or asking Serana to make you a vampire (either during the Chasing Echoes quest or after the end of the Dawnguard questline) will also cure you of lycanthropy. Forma Bestial Quando o jogador transforma-se em lobisomem, ele ganha um novo poder conhecido como Forma Bestial. Isso permite que o jogador transforme-se uma vez ao dia; no entanto, o processo leva alguns segundos, deixando-o vulnerável a ataques. Transformado, o jogador permanece como lobisomem por 2:30 minutos. É possível estender esse tempo aproximando de cadáveres e comendo seus corações. Isso permite que a transformação se estendida por mais 30 segundos e restaura 50 pontos de Saúde. A Forma Bestial é útil em situações onde o jogador não estiver ou perder suas armas e equipamentos; como na missão Ninguém Escapa da Mina Cidhna. Quando o jogador estiver transformado em lobisomem, há uma real mudança de tamanho do personagem, e não apenas uma efeito visual; deixando certas área impossíveis de serem atravessadas, como algumas áreas de criptas, masmorras, fortes, etc. The Beast Form greater power can be used once per day to transform into a werewolf for 150 seconds. You can keep Beast Form active longer by feeding on humanoid corpses (with the Savage Feeding perk, you can feed on almost any dead creature). Every feeding restores 50 points of health and adds an additional 30 seconds of time in Beast Form. The Ring of Hircine provides an alternate unlimited means of transformation for werewolves. The Beast Form power has the following effects: * Your health increases by 50 and stamina increases by 100 (with a Dawnguard added perk, health increases by 150 and stamina by 200). * Stamina regeneration increases from 5% of your total stamina per second to 20%. * Carrying capacity increases by 2000 points. * Ability to use shout-like howls: ** Howl of Terror: enemies flee in fear for 60 seconds and nearby wolves come to your aid. ** Totem of Brotherhood: summons two red pack members to aid you in combat for a limited time. ** Totem of The Hunt: reveals nearby prey, similar to a Detect Life spell. ** Totem of Fear: grants a higher-level fear shout. * Base unarmed damage increases to 20 points and reach to 150 points (most races have a base unarmed damage of 4 and a reach of 96). * Werewolf Claws: a constant Fortify Unarmed Damage effect that increases with your level (and gives you Resist Damage if Dawnguard is installed)—see table. * Base health regeneration is set to 0 (unless the Ring of the HuntDB is equipped). The first time you transform using Beast Form, you will immediately be cured of all diseases, including any stage of vampirism. This means you cannot be a vampire and a werewolf at the same time. The Beast Form power also automatically removes all of your equipment. Summoned thralls, such as dead thralls, will immediately die. However, other summoned creatures will remain until their timer expires. While you are in beast form, you cannot use any of your equipment, spells, dragon shouts, or powers, but your attacks increase in power and speed, and you may execute one of four "kill cam" moves. Pressing a single attack button may have you leaping on your enemy and savagely slashing their chests, or biting their throats. Pressing both attack buttons simultaneously may have you throwing your enemy a great distance, or lifting them off their feet and decapitating them. Your move speed will increase as well, and you will not be staggered by attacks or by attacking an enemy with a raised shield. Since you cannot use spells or items, the only way to heal yourself is to feed on corpses. Racial abilities do not carry over into your beast form, but existing spell effects do. This includes passive abilities such as The Lord Stone, the Blessing of Mara, and the Magic Resistance perks from the Alteration skill tree. It also includes the Destruction Cloak spells and the Alteration Flesh spells. However, effects that change health regeneration rates, such as The Lady Stone or Regenerate Health potions, will do nothing unless you have equipped the Ring of the HuntDB. This is because werewolves that are not wearing this ring have their base health regeneration set to 0 points, so any effect that multiplies this rate will result in a health regeneration rate of 0. As a werewolf in Skyrim, you will be hated and feared by almost any NPC that sees you in your beast form, and most will attack you on sight (exceptions include other werewolves, M'aiq the Liar, members of the Dark Brotherhood, The Circle, followers currently in your service, members of the Thieves Guild, and the heroes of Sovngarde, but not your spouse, unless your spouse is one of these). Your wolf cousins will not attack you, and may even come to your aid if you use your Howl of Terror ability. Crimes committed in beast form will not be attributed to you and will not increase your bounty, unless someone sees you transform. If you are seen turning into your beast form, 1000 gold will be added to your bounty (unless the person is one of those that won't attack you). You will have a forced third-person view while Beast Form is active and will not be able to access character menus or maps. If Dawnguard is installed, opening the character menu will open the Werewolf skill tree. You will not be able to pick up any items, pick locks, activate containers, or initiate conversation while in beast form, but you can activate switches (such as levers and pull chains) to progress through dungeons. You can command followers by pointing your crosshair at them and holding down your activate/use control. Followers cannot be commanded to pick up items while you are in beast form, however—they will interpret any such order as simply "move there". You cannot consciously choose to deactivate Beast Form once you have transformed. The only way to return to your human form is to wait for the Beast Form to end or to use the "wait" function. In Skyrim Special Edition, anything you had equipped while transforming is automatically re-equipped. In the original release, you have to re-equip your equipment manually. All howls except for Howl of Terror have to be unlocked via a quest that is available when you have completed the Companions questline, as long as you remain a werewolf. You can only have one howl active at a time. You can choose which howl you wish to select by visiting the Underforge and praying at the totem that corresponds to the howl you want. Only three totems are available; once you have selected a new howl by praying at a totem, the Howl of Terror becomes permanently unavailable, although the Howl of Fear, which is available from the third totem, is very similar. Ataques * Enquanto estiver em Arrancada, apertando o botão de ataque permite que o jogador desfira um ataque carregado que causa três vezes mais danos que um ataque comum. Esse ataque também derruba os inimigos, fazendo com que eles demorem um tempo para levantar, isso é bastante eficaz contra gigantes. * Ao apertar um botão de movimento somado a botão de ataque e segurá-lo por uns segundos, a tela piscará em vermelho por um instante. Isso faz com que o jogador agarre o inimigo com uma das mãos, pelo pescoço, e o lança para longe; fazendo com que eles levem algum tempo para levantar, semelhante ao Grito Força Implacável. Esse ataque conta como um ataque poderoso, e por consequência drena Vigor. * Lobisomem tem a poder de rugir e isso é ativado ao apertar o potão de Poder (Xbox - RB, PS3 - R1 e PC - Z), despeçando grupos de inimigos. Isso pode ser trocado por outros poderes como o Uivo da Alcateia ou Faro de Sangue, ao orar para os totens de Hircine na Sub-Forja. Esses totens são adquiridos, em missões diversas para Aela depois de se tornar Precursor. * O jogador pode desferir ataque poderosos enquanto lobisomem, os dois botões de ataque ao mesmo tempo. O lobisomem atacará rapidamente com suas garras, três vezes. Esse ataque é semelhante ao ataque poderoso com as duas mãos enquanto desarmado em manejo-duplo. * Há também uma animação especial ao realizar um dano crítico como lobisomem. Nessa cena, o jogador derrubará o alvo e o rasgará rapidamente com suas garras ou arrancará sua garganta com os dentes. Além disso, o lobisomem pegará a vítima e morder sua cabeça ou agarra-la pela cabeça e joga-la para o lado. Vantagens Árvore de Habilidades e Privilégios Com a expansão Dawnguard, uma árvore de habilidades é incluída para o lobisomem. The Dawnguard add-on adds a perk tree for werewolves. The skill tree is simply called "Werewolf" and perks are earned through feeding on the corpses of fallen NPCs (or creatures after the Savage Feeding perk has been unlocked). It is not necessary to feed on fresh kills—you can also feed on bodies that are already dead. Opening the character menu while transformed will instead open this skill tree. The totem-related perks will only apply if you currently have the respective totem active. Unlike the Vampire Lord, you cannot change your shout power while transformed. Acquiring new perks requires more feedings each time. The first perk requires five feedings; after that, each new perk requires two more feedings than the last (up to 25 required to progress from the 10th perk to the 11th). You will need to feed a total of 165 times to complete the entire tree.Categoria:Skyrim: Doenças Categoria:Doenças Categoria:Lincantropia Categoria:Skyrim: Poderes